


Best Christmas Ever

by moncon98



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: A little happy crying, Christmas, Christmas Party, F/M, Merry Christmas, Secret santa for awholestick, happy holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9002194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moncon98/pseuds/moncon98
Summary: Branch and poppy spend Christmas together, as always, but this year is a little different.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a secret santa on a Discord group I'm in. I got awholestick. Merry Christmas!

It was christmas time in troll village and that meant one thing, party! Unlike all the other parties a Christmas party was one you spent in small groups with friends and family and hand out presents and eggnog. This one was even extra special since it was the first Christmas at the troll tree and with the bergens. Just like every year Poppy received hundred of invitations, but just like years before she turned them down, spending some of Christmas eve with them instead. Through years Poppy had made a tradition, spend Christmas morning with her dad then spend the day with Branch at a location of his choosing. Most trolls got tired of Branch easily after he kept refusing their invitations in the past, but Poppy had pulled through and gotten through to him, learning that the Christmas parties were the only ones he liked. Now that Branch was happy again he liked more parties, but poppy could tell that he yearned for more quiet ones, so this year Poppy chose the location for the party and worked all month to make it perfect. On Christmas day Branch followed the instructions on an invitation from Poppy and found himself on the grass, no knowing where Poppy or this location was. He was about to go home when he heard Poppy's voice and looked down, he smiled big as he watched a patch of grass pull away to reveal Poppy and a stairway. As they headed down the stair Branch noticed that it looked an awful lot like an imitation of his old home, but when they got to the main room he knew it was. Every detail was perfect, from the boxes to store medicine, to the curtains hiding the unused invitations, only thing that was different was a home made white Christmas tree with blue and pink ornaments of various shades.   
Branch stared in amazement as Poppy explained why, "Merry Christmas Branch. Since we aren't in the forest anymore I figured you should have somewhere familiar this time of year. Do you like it?"  
Branch was silent for a few seconds before running over to Poppy and hugging her tight and replied, "I love it so much, thank you."  
When Branch pulled away he was crying a little, but when poppy started to freak out he shook his head and handed her a box.  
"It's your turn, Poppy."  
Slowly, Poppy opened the present and was a bit confused when she only saw a brown book cover, but when she opened it she began to tear up too, it was a photo album with photos of every single Christmas they had spent together. The last half of the book was empty, waiting to be filled with more holiday cheer.   
It was now Poppy's turn to engulf Branch in a hug, "It's Perfect. I love you, you tree stump."  
Branch smiled and hugged Poppy back, "I love you too, you goofball."  
After a minute Poppy pulled away and wiped her tears. The rest of the evening was calm, relaxed, and full of cuddles and kisses under mistletoe. As far as either of them were concerned, this was the best party ever.


End file.
